


Through The Gray Area

by Nathasha_18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, What am I doing, harry is cute, i do not know, liam and Zayn are Louis' older brothers, liam and Zayn hate Harry, louis is innocent, please read this is better than the summery, this is just a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathasha_18/pseuds/Nathasha_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson.... youngest son of the Tomlinson family, and the younger brother of Liam and Zayn... when someone falls in love with Louis and that someone happens to be the enemy of the Tomlinsons.. Harry Styles... Liam and Zayn would go to any extent to keep the two boys away.. </p><p>But what when Louis put in danger.. the two brothers together with Harry need to help their younger brother setting a side their differences...</p><p>the story is better than the bloody summery, i promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a one shot i had written a long time ago but never had the nerve to put it out, i hope this is nice, it's not much but i was obsessed over this idea so,   
> hope you guys like it

Sometimes, being the youngest in the family sucks. Sometimes being the keyword, it has its perks too, like being offered endless cuddles all the time, and being sheltered from the outer world. But being Louis Tomlinson had more disadvantages than advantages.

At the age of sixteen, Louis was one of the sassiest boy anyone could ever find. Ever since he was small, he had a sheltered life and he was graced with two older brothers who were utterly over protective from the beginning.

Louis’ family was what people would call the dream family, two parents who loved their children to no end, two older brothers, Liam and Zayn, who stood by their younger brother’s side at all times, and then you got Louis, the fuzzy ball so full of life, energy, happiness and innocence. Their family’s happiness lasted for a short time when their mother was killed by an accident; an accident caused by the business enemies of the Tomlinsons’ ; the Styles’.

Though the Styles’ family swore that it was not planned and that they would never cause any harm to their family, their pleadings were unheard.

Everything in Louis’ life changed dramatically after that day, his brothers had moved out of their house and into London, his father had turned into an abusive drunk who abused his son from left to right, but soon after Liam and Zayn took him away to London with them. His brothers both loved his dearly though the old Liam and Zayn who were goofy were no longer there. They both were stern and rude, but most of all they were cold hearted, Liam was always with a blank, expressionless look on his face, zayn had turned in to a bossy person, they were not the brothers Louis knew once. But not once they raised their voices at him…

On his first day of his new school in London, Louis had met two friends ; Harry and Niall, each with completely opposite personalities.

Niall who was loud, bubbly and just bursting with energy. Harry on the other hand was charming, with the signature smirk always in place,  
Harry whose last name was Styles…..

But Louis didn’t find out about that until he walked out of the school gates with Harry and Niall, it hadn’t taken even a second for Niall to recognize the shiny black range rover parked in the school parking lot with its windows rolled down and two sets of brown eyes had been glaring daggers at harry, who was shamelessly flirting with Louis,

“Will you two stop flirting for one minute and tell me why THE Liam and Zayn Tomlinson are glaring at Harry?”  
Niall had said,

At that Louis paid attention to Niall,

“How do you know them Niall?”

Which only made his two friends stare back at him,

“sheesh Lou, they are probably the most dangerous people in the city!”

It only had made Louis confused,

“what? What the hell are you talking about?”

Harry had let out a laugh,

“yeah mate, the last time they were here, two boys had broken arms and legs”

 

But before Louis could confront the boys about Liam and Zayn being his brothers, Harry had his signature smirk back on his face as he slipped his arms around Louis’ waist and started to flirt with him again,  
only to have a harsh cough break them apart,   
none of them had noticed that Liam and Zayn had walked towards them, Liam had his hands fisted with an angry look on his face, while Zayn was behind him with an equally scary expression,

“first day of school and you already found a boyfriend have you little brother?”

Louis blushed and his friends had masked their faces which had been exploded with shock,

“friend, sir”  
harry had offered his hand,

“a flirty friend then?”  
Liam had replied while Zayn snickered behind him,

“Li, seriously, he’s just a friend”

Liam had smirked until Louis reached to touch Harry’s hand,

“no no no no no , you, go home” he had said while nodding his head at Harry,

“you, get in the car” he said to Louis who rolled his eyes,

“c’mon Li, they were flirting, not having sex in the parking lot, what was your name again kid?”

Zayn had added,

“Harry…Harry Styles”  
Harry had offered with an uneasy smile,

Just in one second both Liam and Zayn had turned into murderous looks,

“your father is Des Styles?”

“um.. yeah, how-how do you know?”

Zayn’s grip on Louis tightened, and something changed in both older boys’ behavior, both going rigid,  
with one flash of the eye Liam had extended his hand for Harry to take,  
when harry had uncomfortably reached to shake Liam’s hand in return, he was dragged into a bone crushing hug,

“you stay away from my brother if you know what’s good for you”

Liam murmured to his ear which only had left harry utterly confused, on the other hand Zayn was keeping Louis from going near Harry,

“what’s Liam saying to Harry Zee?”

On that moment Zayn had looked quiet disturbed,

“it’s nothing sweetheart, just….just get in the car”

Zayn had answered gently but at the same time with a hint of stern in his tone and pushed Louis into the car and stepped into harry’s personal bubble,

“he’s not joking Styles. Stay away from Louis, if you can’t contain one little crush then one little boy is going to get hurt”

And with that, the two older men walked away briskly leaving Niall and Harry shell shocked,

When the Tomlinson brothers got home Louis had been slammed into the wall none too gently by Liam,

“first bloody day Louis! First freaking day in school and you found HIM to be your friend? What were you thinking?”  
Liam had yelled in his face,

“Liam what the hell are you talking about?”  
Louis had yelled back trying to squirm away,

“that Harry kid! He is a bloody STYLES Louis! The same Styles family who killed mum, OUR Mum!”

Louis had been shocked at first to hear that it was Des Styles’ son but he had managed to recover from his shock within seconds when he realized that Harry was not to be blamed for the accident, if him and harry were of the same age then Harry was just 10 years old when the accident happened,

“Liam it was his parents fault! Not his, why are you blaming him for nothing!”

And then Zayn had stepped in,

“for nothing?! Look, we are not having this conversation now, all you need to know it that from now on, you are not going to see him again, you don’t look at him and especially you do not talk to him got it? Give me your phone, ”

“what? Zayn, you guys are being over dramatic, it wasn’t anyth-”

“Give. Me. Your. Phone! NOW!”

“you guys are ridiculous,”  
Louis had muttered before throwing his phone to Zayn’s chest before walking upstairs,

But that wasn’t the last time the two estranged teenagers crossed each other’s paths….

None of the threats or the warnings posed by the elder Tomlinson’s were considered as the two boys they themselves started going out on dates and before any of them were aware of what was happening, they both were falling for each other fast…and hard..  
despite the numerous times of almost getting caught they both had managed to hide their relationship from Louis’ brothers with the help of their best friend Niall,

But on e of the things that could not be long hidden was the Truth…..

The second time Louis’ brothers had caught them together was when Niall, Harry and Louis had been planning how to sneak Louis out to go to a party,

“it isn’t that hard to climb out of a bloody window Louis! But knowing your brothers and how much they want to rip Harry’s head out of his body, I’d say it’d be a bad idea.”

To which Louis and Harry replied with an annoyed sigh…

“Niall are you aware of what they will do to Harry if they caught me sneaking off to be with Harry? They’d skin him alive!”

“Louis, I don’t care what they would do to me, I am not afraid of them”

Harry had said, looking deeply into Louis’ eyes,

“well in that case, I am not scared either”

Niall had yelled loudly at that,

“well I’m terrified! And they don’t even hate me!”

“Lou, is there any way you could contact me, so at least I can send Nialler to distract your brothers?”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I AM NOT GOING TO BE A HUMAN SACRIFICE SO YOU CAN PLAY ROMEO HARRY!”

“shush Niall, they won’t do anything to you, and no Haz, they check every call, message and email I send, trust me they’d find out”

“find out what baby brother?”

A cold voice inquired instantly resulting the three younger boys to loose all the colour on their faces,

“that you were going out with this scumbag?”

It had only taken minutes for the three younger boys to see more intimidating faces behind Louis’ brothers,

“L-Liam, we-we were talking about our project for…. For physics, ”

Liam had snickered in reply,

“I am sure you were Louis, now Harry, let me ask you something, how much do you love your best friend? Hmm…. More than Louis?”

In an instance Louis was standing in front of Niall, shielding the blonde from his furious brothers,

“Look Liam, this doesn’t have anything to do with Niall, leave him out of this,”

Louis had spoken sternly, all the while thinking about how to get Harry out the place, alive…

 

“Josh, take Louis to the car”

Liam had called out to his friend who had roughly dragged Louis away from Harry who had a helpless look on his face,

“why Mr. Styles, I thought I warned you”

Liam had spoken sarcastically as he circled around Harry and finally within seconds Liam was kneeing Harry in the stomach, putting him in a headlock,

“consider ‘this’ as your last warning buddy, if I catch you with my brother , I can assure you, there won’t be any talking,”

Liam had spoken in a sickly sweet tone while Harry tried not to choke,  
the older man finally let him go, leaving Niall to run his hands up and down Harry’s back as Liam, Zayn and their friends walked away; laughing at the two boys left behind,

Currently, despite the restrictions and hurdles in their way Niall and Harry had managed to sneak Louis out of the house to the party, though none of them knew what the night had in store for them,

The sound of their pleasurable moans were blocked out by the rolled up window of Harry’s car, as Louis sat on Harry’s lap; both boys furiously making out,

“baby, baby, what do you think about our first make out session baby”

Harry murmured into Louis’ lips making the other boy giggle softly,

“it’s everything I have ever dreamed of Haz”

Louis murmured back, his mouth once again finding Harry’s lips,

“is that so, do you wanna try something more Lou ……. I love you so much baby”

“mmhm…I love you too… are you sug-”

Suddenly the door of Harry’s car was being violently thrown open as a hand shot out gripping Louis’ upper arm and dragging him out of the car, the younger boy almost falling from the shock,  
all the while another pair of tattooed arms dragged Harry out of the car by his shirt collar,

“what the fuck! Hey! Let go of me y-”

Harry’s words died down in his throat when he saw the murderous glint in Zayn’s eyes while Louis looked equally terrified,

This time the look on Liam’s eyes were more dangerous than before as he held Louis in a death grip,

“last time when we found you two together, I made him a promise Lou-lou, remember what it was Zee?”

Even Liam’s voice had changed into a almost cynical tone,

“yeah, next time there won’t be any talking, and guess what?”

Zayn murmured into Harry’s ear in an equally terrifying tone,

“there is no talking”

He said as he pushed Harry into the set of boys behind them who were invisible in Louis’ and Harry’s eyes until that moment,

“oh I have been waiting to do this”

Zayn spoke as he punched Harry in the face…

Meanwhile Liam had a death grip on a squirming and crying mess that was Louis,

“no no no no no stop! Zayn please stop! PLEASE STOP! HARRY!”

Louis screamed while struggling as hard as he could to get out of Liam’s hold,   
but he never knew until that moment how much stronger Liam was compared to him,

“nuh uh, you had your fun Louis, now it’s out time to have our fun,”

Liam taunted as he slipped his arms around Louis’ waist and held the wriggling boy tightly,

“Liam please ask him to stop! Liam please I’m begging you! PLEASE ZAYN STOP!”

 

“ugh”

Harry grunted in pain as someone’s fist came down on his stomach, each hit becoming more powerful and painful,

“how many times Harry? Huh? How many times have we asked you to stay away from him?”

Zayn spoke while pointing towards a crying Louis who was still being held in a steel like grip,

 

“no no no no no no no”

Louis messily mumbled as he saw Trevor, Liam’s friend turning a knife in his hand while walking towards Harry,

His brothers were important to him, but right now, nothing was more important than saving Harry,

Louis used all his strength that was left in him as he elbowed Liam as hard as he could, making the grip around him to lose,

Louis scrambled to his feet and ran over to a hunched over Harry as fast as his feet could carry him and flung himself on Zayn’s arms,

“Zayn please, please don’t do this, I’ll never see him again, I promise just let him go please Zayn please!”

At that Zayn put his hand up stopping Trevor in his tracks in time before the man could dive the knife into Harry, and then Zayn looked at Louis with hateful eyes,

“never.. again”

Louis vigorously nodded his head, his face was covered with tears as he watched Zayn signal the bigger boys off Harry,

Harry was limply laying on the ground covered in bruises and was panting and groaning in pain,

“Harry”

Louis brokenly muttered as he slowly reached for Harry, only to have the grip around his wrist tighten painfully,

“Zayn please…. Let me just say good bye to him ….. please”

Louis whispered, blindly reaching out to Harry, not noticing how Liam took Zayn’s hand away from his wrist,

As soon as his wrist was free, Louis was kneeling next to Harry, his head on harry’s chest, crying profusely. He couldn’t believe that their relationship would end up getting Harry hurt, he didn’t know that his brothers could be so rude and violent enough to destroy his happiness, he was sure the pain in his heart was nothing compared to what Harry was feeling,  
at that he couldn’t stop the stream of tears running down his face,

“I am so so sorry Hazza, this is my fault, all because of me,…. I am so sorry”

Louis was crying uncontrollably hiding his face on Harry’s unmoving body, after a few minutes Louis felt a hand gripping his upper arm and dragging him up,

“that’s enough drama now get in the damn car”

Liam muttered darkly as he was dragged away from Harry and thrown inside the car,

He sat, unmoving in t he car while watching Liam and some other boys talking on their phones,

“Liam’s calling an ambulance only because we don’t want murder on our hands, so don’t fret”

Zayn’s cold voice broke out

 

They drove home in complete and uncomfortable silence; with Liam and Zayn in the front while Louis sat on the back seat; his head resting on the window crying silently,  
even through his broken crying he could feel the anger radiating from his brothers,

Once the car came to a stop Louis was roughly dragged out of the car and was taken inside the house where he was unceremoniously thrown into his room, the force of the push resulting in the younger boy landing on the floor,

His heart was carrying a lot of emotions towards his brothers such as anger and hatred but he didn’t dare open his mouth,  
he was aware of the three people standing in his room few feets away from him,

Louis had a feeling that nothing was going to be pretty for a little while,   
and then Liam was speaking to Josh,

“if, by any chance, ‘he’ ”  
Liam spoke pointing his head towards Louis who was still on the floor,

“gets out of this room, you’re dead got it?”

After a few minutes of silence and glaring, Louis lifted his tear stained face,

“you disgust me”

His small voice directed towards Liam but his face was filled with pure anger and tamed hatred,

Louis’ eyes widened when Liam kneeled in front of him and roughly grabbed his cheeks, turning the younger boy’s head so that his eyes were trained on Liam,

“none of this would have happened if you had listened to us Louis, when you play a losing game you are bound to pay the price in the end”

Liam stood up, letting go of his cheeks and walking out of the room with Zayn and Josh trailing behind him, once outside, Zayn slammed the door shut and locked it, playing with the key as he walked away with his twin brother.

“hey man”

Liam’s friend, Trevor greeted a bored looking josh who had been watching over Louis for two days, not letting the boy out of his room or not allowing anyone in the room without the elder Tomlinson brothers’ permission,

“hey Trev”

Trevor was a blond young man with sharp brown eyes, he was known for his playful flings around the town, Louis was on his mind for a long time, he had been intrigued with him since the day the younger boy came to live with the boys, but he couldn’t get close to the boy without Zayn or Liam glaring at him until he backed off.

But he’d be damned if he waited another second to claim the younger boy, he knew Liam and Zayn had gone some where before arriving at their house, a plan already formed in his head,

“got a call from Li, he asked me to get Louis and bring him back to our spot”

“but he said he would call me if anything needs to be done?”

Josh spoke with a slight tone of curiosity,

“Josh trust me, I am doing what he asked me to do”

Sighing at his friend, Josh walked up and opened the door, revealing a red eyed Louis, they could guess he had been crying but there was nothing they could have done to go against Liam’s orders,   
at the sound of the door opening Louis looked up, he had been thinking about Harry, how was he doing? What happened to him that day after they left? A string of questions were running through his head, though he couldn’t find any answers to anyone of them,

“am I interrupting something?”

“Just my life and my happiness”

Louis spat,

“c’mon, up. Liam asked me to bring you back to your school”

Louis cringed at the mention of his brother’s name,

“what- what for?”

“I will tell you on the way, now come on”

Trevor walked up to Louis, dragging him up by his arm and dragging the younger boy behind him,  
he opened the car door and pushed Louis into the passenger seat and got in himself and started to drive,

Louis laid his head on the window and let his thoughts take him back to Harry…

His heart rate increased a bit when he saw the sign of their school whizzed past them, he looked at Trevor with nervous eyes,

“Trevor you passed the school”

“I know”

Louis sat up straight at the response,

“what? Trevor where are we going?”

The younger boy watched as Trevor’s lips turned into a smirk as a dreaded feeling set in his stomach,

“Trevor stop the car! Trevor let me out! LET ME OUT! TREVOR LET ME OUT!”

Louis began screaming when the older boy didn’t respond and began thrashing wildly in his seat, trying to open the door, but suddenly whimpered when a hand slapped him hard across the face,

“shut the fuck up Louis! Shut up and sit or I swear to god I will hurt you so bad Liam wouldn’t be able to recognize his own brother”

Louis sat on his seat, silent tears rolling down his cheek as he bit the inside of his cheek, wishing for his brothers to be there to help him for once in his life,

 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BROTHER STYLES!”

Harry’s lean body slammed against the white wall as he winced at the pain….

“how the hell am I suppose to know Liam? You took him remember?”

The Tomlinson brothers had come home to greet a terrified Josh, who had gotten to know that Liam never called Trevor from Dan, the two brothers were radiating anger once they found out that Trevor took Louis, from the first moment, their suspicion laid with Harry, as they found themselves at the green eyed lad’s house, their blood absolutely boiling enough to kill someone,

“Harry I swear to g-”

“Liam no! Listen! Trevor said you called him to bring Louis back to their school”

Liam dropped down on a chair, his face between his hands, anger pulsing through his veins, he never thought that one of his best friends would hurt Louis,

“this is all my fault! I shouldn’t have left him all alone in the house”

Harry snickered at that,

“I hope you’re happy now that you put Louis in danger”

Within seconds Liam slammed Harry on the wall,

“Don’t push me Harry”  
he murmured slowly,

“guys please, enough, we need to find Louis, that should be our main priority”

Zayn turned to a guilty looking Josh,

“where did Trevor said Liam asked him to bring Louis?”

“he said to the school Zayn, but how can we be so sure about that? I mean he could have lied….again”

Harry shrugged off Liam’s hand and stood next to Zayn,

“look, I understand that Louis Is your brother and that you don’t want me near him because of something my father did… I don’t know if I can call him that, but the point is, I love Louis! And I stayed away from him all these days because I didn’t want you to hurt him or my friend, but I’m telling you now, I am going to find Louis, with you or without you, it’s your choice,”

Harry knew he had hit the right spot when he saw Liam’s eyes softening, he bit back a smirk and stood still until Zayn spoke,

“he’s right Li, all this time we hated him for something he didn’t do, and I know that he cares about Louis.”

“fine”

Liam grumbled slowly,

 

The black Range Rover came to a stop outside the Cheshire High School, four figures getting out of the car and running into the school, it was almost seven in the night as the four teens slowly crept into the school, highly alert of the surrounding sounds when they heard a loud cry,

“Stop! Trevor please don’t! no no no SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

It was a voice that the four boys knew so well, and the screams were coming from their arts class room, the teens stood still for a second until they heard a loud smacking noise which was the only thing needed to get them running towards the voice,

Once they came to a stop Harry threw the door open, revealing a shirtless Trevor, standing next to a shaking heap on the floor, it took a few seconds to recognize the heap on the floor as Louis, who was down to his black boxers, sporting a bloody lip and a heavily bruised neck, the sight sent Liam’s anger haywire as he threw himself on Trevor, punching his so called best friend on the face as his anger took control of his senses, how dare that man hurt his brother… his innocent brother who wouldn’t dream about hurting a bloody fly.

While Liam took his anger out on the man, Harry and Niall sat next to Louis, who was a shivering mess, the youngest boy was crying into Harry’s chest, as the curly headed teen shushed his lover,

The sound of more voices brought them back to the scene playing in front of them as they watched Zayn holding an angry Liam back from running off towards Trevor who was being escorted out by the cops,   
Harry had been so concerned about Louis that he didn’t notice the two paramedics trying unsuccessfully to talk to Louis,   
suddenly, Louis’ body went limp in his arms, alerting everyone in the room, Liam and Zayn swore loudly while Harry willed his tears back and let the paramedics take Louis away…

 

“blood pressure’s normal, no broken ribs, arms or legs, but Louis, would you mind telling me how you sustained the injuries on your neck?”

Dr.Moore spoke softly, watching the fragile young man carefully, highly aware of the four other teens standing in the room, two of them looked ready to kill while one of them sat next to Louis, clutching his hand tightly, while the other blond boy stood next to Zayn,

“he… he strangled me”

Louis whispered slowly, making sure to avoid any eye contact with his brothers, he had been scared to death when he woke up to find his brothers and the person he loved in the same room, but gradually calmed down when he didn’t detect any animosity between them,

“that fucking son of a-”

“Mr. Horan I would avoid any kind of rude language around the hospital please”

The teens laughed as Niall’s cheeks tinted a light shade of pink,

 

“very well Mr.Tomlinson, I highly advice you to avoid any kind of heavy work for a week or so, your marks on the neck would get reduced soon, as long as someone is there to help you I think you’re good. Excuse me gentlemen”

A thick silence followed after the doctor’s departure, until Liam stepped forward,

“Harry… I’m sorry, for everything, I judged you too quickly I guess, but i know how much Louis means to you and I don’t think keeping you two away anymore is a good idea,”

Liam spoke with a fond smile as he watched Louis’ eyes sparkled with happiness,

“thank you thank you thank you so much Li!”

Louis cried while awkwardly hugging his brother, another smile tugged his lips as Zayn kept a hand on Harry’s shoulder in a friendly manner….

“does this mean I can date Harry?”

“yes love, full permission but Harry, you hurt him once.... I’ll kill you”

Liam threatened darkly, a fond smile quickly following after,

“of course not, I would be crazy to put myself in Trevor’s shoes”

Louis watched his brothers and his boyfriend bonding through happy tears, this was all he ever wanted in his life, and finally, he was getting what he wanted…..

“Love you baby”

Harry whispered, pressing his lips to Louis, brushing his soft strands of hair away,

“Love you too”

 

Louis offered with a smile… 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. SEQUEAL

Hi!! 

thank you for all the awesome comments and kudos everyone! they mean so much to me :) i was wondering if you guys wanted a part 2 for this or make it like a mini-story. let me know which you prefer the best.

a part 2

or

a mini-story ( which might have about 10 to 20 chapters)

just let me know!! Love ya

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey :) i hope it was good, and i'm praying that you will comment, :) love you


End file.
